The present invention relates to a wire connector and, more particularly, to a wire connector providing electrical connection for electric wires.
Conventionally, electric wires having insufficient lengths are interconnected by intertwining two ends respectively of two electric wires and then wrapping the intertwined ends with an insulating tape, which is troublesome and has risks resulting from disengagement of the insulating tape.
Although cable connection terminals have been proposed to solve the drawbacks of interconnection by an insulating tape, these cable connection terminals still have disadvantages including poor conductivity and high temperatures resulting from very limited contact areas between the electric wire and an elastic pressing member and between the electric wire and a common conductive plate, and the cable holes are only formed in an end of the cable connection terminal. To overcome the disadvantages of the conventional cable connection terminals, U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,007 discloses a connecting terminal for a cable including a conductive column in a terminal box. A plurality of steel elastic sheets is provided around the conductive column. The conductive column includes a plurality of arc slots corresponding to the steel elastic sheets. A conductive end of a cable is inserted into a cable hole into the terminal box, is pressed by a pressing portion of one of the steel elastic sheet, and tightly contacts one of the arc slots, improving the conductivity by increasing the contact area. The use safety is, thus, improved. However, the shape and location of the conductive column surrounded by the steel elastic sheets is limited and, thus, restricts the shape of the terminal box. Use of the connecting terminal is also limited by the specific structure.
Thus, a need exists for a novel wire connector without undesired limitations to the shape and location.